Yigael Sharett
'Rt. Col Yigael Sharett '(3695-3768) is a Beiteynuese politician who served as Prime Minister of Beiteynu from 3754 to 3764. Previously Sharett had served as Defence Minister (3749-54) and Mayor of Tel Bira (3741-49)) Early Life Yigael Ishmael Sharett was born to a working class family of eight in Tel Bira. He entered the BDF in 3714 following high school and later on was trained as an officer at the King Ishmael Military Academy. Sharett served in the BDF until 3736 having risen to rank of Colonel. upon leaving the BDF, Sharett began a successful career as an advisor and lobbyist for the Shalom Defence Industries, a job he continued to hold until his appointment as Defence Minister. Politics In 3741 Sharett ran for the Mayoralty of Tel Bira as an independent candidate. He ran a populist anti-crime campaign and won with 37% of the vote defeating three other candidates. He was re-elected with 52% of the vote in 3745. Sharett was characterised as an 'action Mayor' whose populist and 'visible' style earned him much popularity. He was one of the founding fathers of Am Ehad in 3648. He was defeated in the leadership election coming second to Uri Shaked. In April 3749 he was appointed Defence Minister in Shaked's first Cabinet. He pushed for the Shaked Standard (a commitment on defence spending never falling below 5% of GDP) and urged a strong response to the Haifbourg crisis (which saw lawlessness and Ahmadi extremists gaining a foothold in Beiteynu) Sharett developed into the leader of the conservative faction of the government and Am Ehad. He ousted his rival Dr Shaked in a leadership challenge on November 2, 3754. He was designated Prime Minister and officalliy sworn in on December 4. Premiership His premiership had a characteristically energetic start with the beginning of Operation: Iron Broom the deployment of 8,400 troops to Haifbourg and 1,700 to the the border. He led his party to a third electoral victory in January 3757. His second term saw victory in Haifbourg while the war shifted further south from the city. Sharett's government followed moderately liberal economic policies with small tax cuts for all and gradual deficit reduction. He also took greater control of the party and Government, centralising power in his hands and showing an increasingly strong intolerance of the free press. He was regarded as a strong opponent of political Ahmadism and Ahmadism in general. He retired as Prime Minister on November 6, 3764 and was succeeded by his ally and deputy Nathan Nahari Later life Sharett stepped down as an MK in the 3765 election. He returned to lobbying, a career ended by his sudden death by a heart attack on October 19, 3768 at the age of 73. Personal LifeCategory:Beiteynu politicians Sharett was married to Judith a homemaker and the couple had 7 children. Two of them, Nathan and Ishmael served as M.Ks in the Knesset. Nathan's son Yitzhak later rose to lead Am Ehad after its restoration in 3819.